Pokemon Big Brother 5
| seasonrun = Summer 2015 | numberofhouseguests = 13 (17) | winner =Yakusune | runnersup =Snow | returnees = | video = | previousseason = Pokemon Big Brother 4 | nextseason = Pokemon Big Brother 6 |numberofdays = 68}} Twists *'Changing Pokemon': A person's original Pokemon could be replaced by either a Snubbull, a Numel, or a Golett. The player, Yakusune, chose a Golett after originally signing up as a Raichu. *'Everyone is HOH Week 1': During the first day, it was revealed to the houseguests that they were all HOH for that week and they would be voting 2 other houseguests to nominate for eviction. The houseguests with the most votes would be nominated and there was no POV competition to play. Highlights viewers would do a fan vote to evict one of the nominees. *'Secret M.V.P.': After the nominees were made, it was revealed to the houseguests that a 3rd nominee would be put up by a secret MVP. *'Coaches': After the first eviction, it was revealed that Cinccino (Pokemon Big Brother 1), Wailord (Pokemon Big Brother 2), Jake (Pokemon Big Brother 3), and Illusion (Pokemon Big Brother 4) would be returning to compete as coaches rather than players. They each chose 3 players to coach for the season and compete in Coaches challenges. Unlike BB14, they can only give immunity and will not be swapping players. They revealed to the house that they were the MVP as they chose from the original 13 houseguests with Pete not getting chosen. If Pete was not evicted, he would have gone on the evictee's team *'Pre-Jury Return': Someone is revealed to return to the game out of the first 4 evicted houseguests and it is also revealed that all coaches will not be joining the game. Cast Returning Houseguest In the mix of the newbies, a veteran player successfully sneaked into the game. Originally they were a substitute, but after the pregame interview process of casting, Gundam was let into the newbies cast. It was not until the final 8 until Gundam revealed himself. He could have been removed from the game, but it would not have been fair to his coach Jake, so he was kept in. Coaches This season featured 4 coaches, houseguests from previous seasons. These 4 coaches would not compete in the game. However, if a coach lost all 3 of their players before there were 8 houseguests left, that coach would become a player. All coaches lasted until Cinccino's final player got evicted in 5th place. After that, all coaches left the house to move to the jury house while the Final 4 played out the rest of the game by themselves. Placements Have-Nots Voting Table *On Week 1, Houseguests voted 2 others to nominate. In secrecy, coaches chose their players from these 13 houseguests. Because Pete wasn't chosen by a coach, he was nominated as an "MVP" nominee. *On Week 2, there was a hiatus due to the Head of Household going on vacation without giving any list of possible renominations. *On Week 3, a new twist was revealed for the Coaches competitions. Winning Coach can now give any houseguest immunity rather than being limited to just their own players. *Following Yukiko's eviction, the first 4 evicted houseguests competed in a return challenge. If they got 6 out of 8 questions correct in the return challenge and win, they would return with immunity for that week but could not participate in that upcoming HoH competition. Pete won the challenge with 6 correct answers, returning with immunity and joining Illusion's team. *During part 2 of Week 4, a houseguest outed a secret about tasks, therefore Pete was given another immunity to punish the rest of the house. *Week 5's Power of Veto was voted by 23 people to be a Double Veto, meaning the PoV winner could take both nominees of the block. *Week 6, houseguests voted to Save a nominee. *On Day 47, all coaches left the house, leaving the final 4 by themselves for the remainder of the game. *On Week 4, Day 32, Yakusune used a Switch Key on Gundam's vote, changing it from Jazzy to Val. Coaches Teams Category:PBB Seasons